BBGood
by rockkmejoonas
Summary: Despues de ser contratadas por una agencia de baile, las escogen para bailar para una banda nueva. Traira nuevos amores, o muchos problemas mas?


Estábamos yo y mi mejor amiga Valen esperando a que nos llamaran entrar al cuarto donde iban a postear los nombres de las chavas que iban a bailar/cantar para los Jonas Brothers. Las dos habíamos ensayado para esto hace mucho tiempo. Pero ahora que el día había llegado estábamos súper nerviosas. Miraba hacia al reloj y se me hacia una eternidad de que la manita chiquita se moviera al segundo minuto.

Valen: Porque se tardaran mucho en poner los resultados?

Anny: Nose pero como quisiera que se apuraran. ¬¬

Valen: Si tienes razón... oye, tu crees que tengamos suerte para esto?

Anny: Yo pienso que si, osea tu dices que te dijeron que les gusto mucho tu audición, so que si.

Valen: Aw, ojala. Me muero por estar en el mismo escenario con alguien famoso. Tu ya sabes eso. :B

Anny: Haha, si. Oye, pero quienes son estos tal Jonas Brothers?

Valen: Mm, no se. Parece que son tres hermanos, no estoy segura.

Anny: Ah, ok.

Juez1: Ahem, chicas... pueden pasar para ver la lista de las que ka hicieron para bailar.

Anny y Valen se miran una a la otra súper nerviosas. Mueven la cabeza que si y entran detrás de las otras muchachas. Las dos miran la lista y escanean por todos los nombres hasta que 'BOOM' salen los nombres de las dos.

Valen & Anny: AHHH! LO HICIMOS!! WAA!! UI NO QUE EMOCION!! AHHH!! (se abrazan y saltan por todo el cuarto súper emocionadas)

Juez1: Bueno, muchas gracias a las chicas que adicionaron ahora. Perdón para las que no hicieron el team, sigan tratando y ensayen. Ahora, todas las que si lograron el lugar de bailarinas les tengo que decir que los ensayos empiezan el Lunes a las 12 del medio día en estudio 12B. Ningún minuto tarde o si no, serán cortadas de bailadoras. (Todas las chicas le respondieron que si) Ah, y para entonces ya sabrán cuales van a ser las que van a cantar backup para ellos.

Anny: Em, señorita... una pregunta.

Juez1: Si?

Anny: Em, cuando es que vamos a conocer a estos tal Jonas Brothers?

Juez1: Como? Que no sabes quienes son? (Anny le dice que no) Ah, bueno... para las quienes quieran conocer a los Jonas tendran que venir el Lunes a tiempo, o si no, no los miraran. Ahora se pueden ir.

Todas las chicas agarraron su bolsos y salieron del estudio. Valen y Anny salieron hacia afuera a donde estaba el coche de Anny.

Valen: Oh my gosh! Tu crees!! Vamos a estar en un escenario bailando con famosos!! Ai todavía no me la puedo creer que la hicimos!! (las dos se subieron al carro y Anny lo incendio y salieron del estacionamiento)

Anny: Ai si! Aw que emoción... pero me muero por conocer a estos chavos. Saber como serán.

Valen: Haha, si. Lo que podemos hacer es buscar los discos de ellos en la Virgin Megastore en el Mall de Grapevine. (Viven en Dallas, TX)

Anny: Entonces eso haremos, pero me muero por comer algo.

Valen: Yo también, vamos a Starbucks no?

Anny: Bueno, sale. Así festejamos con un Strawberry and cream Frappuccino.

Valen: Sale! xP

A como los 20 minutos Valen y Anny llegaron al Starbucks mas cercano. Estacionaron el carro y se bajaron para entrar a la tienda. Pero había algo raro, había mucha gente más de la cual siempre había.

Valen: Oye, que pasa aquí que ni se puede entrar?

Anny: Sabe. o.o

Valen: Esta medio raro. (Se asoma por la ventana) sabes que, nunca vamos a llegar a pedir lo nuestro. ¬¬

Anny: Bueno, vamos a Pinkberry no? Alcabo esta a cruzar la calle.

Valen: Si, ya que aquí nadie nos va a atender. ¬¬

Anny: Ok.

Las dos cruzaron la calle y llegaron a Pinkberry donde estaba vacío. Nada mas estaban tres chavos sentados en una mesa bien escondida mero atrás, y un señor súper alto.

Anny: Órale, que miedo me da ese señor. (Le dijo a Valen tratándose de alejar un poco del señor)

Valen: Ai Anny, no seas miedosa... no te va ser nada.

Anny: ¬¬

Valen: Haha, no te creas amiga, ándale pide lo tuyo y yo pido lo mío.

Las dos pidieron su vasito de nieve y pagaron por las cosas. Decidieron quedarse en Pinkberry para comerse sus helados. De repente le suena el teléfono a Anny. Lo agarro y lo contesto.

Anny: Hola?

x: Oye, necesito que vengas a la casa ya ahorita!

Anny: Ali, pero porque... estoy con Valen en Pinkberry, que no te puedes esperar. :l

Ali: No! Tienes que venir, pero YA!

Anny: Cálmate, ahorita llego. Bye, ¬¬

Valen: Que paso? Porque esa cara.

Anny: Ali me hablo que me necesita en la casa. (Ali era la otra amiga que vivía en el mismo apartamento que Anny y Valen)

Valen: Mm, que raro... a de ser importante.

Anny: Si, agh. Pero apenas estaba disfrutando mi helado. (Las dos salieron de Pinkberry y se fueron hacia al carro de Anny, y se dirigieron a la casa)

**PinkBerry**

Kevin: Pensaba que nos iban a pedir foto y autógrafo las chavas.

Joe: Si, yo también, que raro que no, verdad?

Nick: No han de ser fans, sabe...

Joe: Estaban guapas. :B Y se me quedaban mirando.

Nick: Ni sabes quienes son ellas, y tu ya estas acá babeando toda la mesa. ¬¬

Joe: Que? No es mi culpa que les guste. :P Estas celoso!! Ha!

Kevin: Oh dios, ya van a competir por nada. ¬¬

Nick: A que no estaba celoso! No me gustaba ninguna. (Cruza los brazos)¬¬

Joe: Mentira, estabas celoso porque te gusto una, no?

Nick: No. ¬¬

Joe: Mentiraaaaa!!

Nick: Kevin, cállalo, por favor. ¬¬

Kevin: No, yo ni me meto. xD

Los tres salen de Pinkberry y se dirigen así a su limosina de ellos y se van para el estudio a grabar el ultimo track del disco nuevo.

**Con Valen, Anny y Ali**

Valen: Oye, que hace el carro de Trent aquí?

Anny: No lo se. o.o

Valen: Acabo le llamaría Ali?

Las dos suben los escalones y abren la puerta de la casa. Ahí están Ali y Trent sentados en el sillón con cara de muertos. Valen y Anny se miran con cara de confundidas, después de todo no tenían la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando allí.

Ali: Chicas! Por fin llegaron!

Anny: Ali dime que paso! Me asustaste mucho con esa llamada.

Valen: (confundida) Trent? Que estas haciendo aquí? No se supone que tendrías que estar con Adam en New York?

Trent: Uhh si.

Valen: Entonces …?

Ali: Lo que paso es que hubo un problema y Trent quiso volver aquí, pero como no tenia las llaves de su apartamento le dije que podía quedarse aquí con nosotras hasta que las encuentre, esta bien?

Anny: Claro que si!,( a Trent) pero que es lo que paso en New York que hizo que te quieras volver?

Ali: No pasó nada grave!

Valen: Ali te importaría que nos lo cuente el? ¬¬

Ali: Lo siento es que u.u , adelante Trent díselos, después de todo todos somos amigos en este cuarto.

Trent: (mira a Anny con un terrible dolor en su mirada) Anny… lamento lo que voy a decirte y… ojala que entiendas que no te lo quería decir para no lastimarte. u.u

Anny: (confundida) Trent , que es lo que tienes para decirme? (se sienta a su lado en el sofá)

Trent: (tomando sus manos) Lamento tanto decirte que.. Adam te esta engañando.

Anny: (se quedo en silencio con la mirada perdida)

Trent: Anny?

Anny: Estas seguro que es verdad? Es que me resulta casi imposible de creer, nuestra relación esta en su mejor momento.

Tren: Si, eso es lo que pensaba yo también pero… nada es lo que parece.

Anny: ( levantándose del sofá ) lo siento Trent pero no creo que Adam me haya hecho algo así… no el… no ahora.

Trent: Anny.. cree lo que tu quieras (pausó) pero estas fotos hablan por si mismas. (Le entregó un sobre cerrado)

Anny: (abre el sobre) wow esto es…

Ali: (abrazando a Anny) lo siento amiga… debimos haber sabido que si lo hizo una vez, lo volvería a hacer de nuevo.

Valen: Anny quieres que te acompañe afuera a tomar algo de aire?

Anny: Por favor.

Trent: Nosotros iremos a comprar a Starbucks si?

Valen: Uhh no creo que sea conveniente.

Ali: Por que?

Anny: Es que habia tanta gente que nosotras tuvimos que ir a PinkBerry.

Trent: Ok, iremos a PinkBerry a comprar lo de siempre, no tardamos! (se fueron)

Anny: (yendo al balcón y apoyando sus codos en la baranda) Valen… no quiero dar vueltas, se que trabajamos mucho por esto pero no estoy segura de poder hacerlo bien… no ahora.

Valen: No se de que me estas hablando Anny.

Anny: De formar parte del team.

Valen: Anny estas loca?! Trabajamos muy duro por esto!

Anny: Lo se pero

Valen: ANAIS NO! No me digas ningún pero! Adam ya te hizo esto una vez y por el dejaste ir tu oportunidad de ser bailarina para Panic! At The Disco. O no te acuerdas de eso?

Anny: Si pero..

Valen: No Anny, basta de peros en tu vida… no dejes que otros te saquen del sueño asi como asi, sobretodo si te costo alcanzarlo.

Anny: Odio admitir que tienes razón, gracias por traerme de nuevo al planeta Tierra.

Valen: No hay de que, oye es viernes, quieres salir a dar una vuelta hoy a la noche con Ali y Trent?

Anny: Si, seguro me hará despejar mi mente.

Valen: Genial! iremos a comer pizza a Luigi's para festejar nuestro nuevo trabajo.

Anny: Sabes que adoro ese lugar

Valen: claro que si. (le sonríe)

A la tarde había transcurrido normalmente, luego de unos minutos Ali y Trent volvieron de la tienda con los helados. Pasadas unas horas las chicas se encontraban arreglándose para salir a la noche. Cuando ya estuvieron listas, se subieron al auto de Trent y fueron a la pizzería, pero había algo fuera de lo normal, estaba llena de gente.

Valen: aghh que es lo que pasa con la gente aquí?!

Anny: esos son flashes? (dijo tratando de ver lo que pasaba)

Valen: no lo se pero porque mejor no vamos al lugar de al lado que esta mas vacío?

Trent: como gusten.(dijo estacionando el carro)

Todos bajaron del carro y pasaron por entre la multitud que se encontraba en la pizzería y se dirigieron al lugar de al lado. Entraron, se sentaron y ordenaron tacos, ya que era un lugar de comida mexicana.

Ali: (tomando un vaso y brindando) por las nuevas bailarinas de los Jonas Brothers!

Trent: (imitándola) si! Y porque luego de eso consigan muchos trabajos mas!

Anny & Valen: haha gracias chicos, en serio gracias (dijeron sonriendo)

… : Umm disculpen, Jonas Brothers dijeron?(dijo un señor apoyando su mano en el hombro de Ali)

Anny: si porque?(dijo confundida)

Señor: les gustaría ser una fuente de información? Ya saben, darnos información de ellos, rumores, fotos, etc? (lo dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo)

Valen: Disculpe?! (dijo sorprendida)

Señor: Si se están preocupando por el dinero, dejen de hacerlo, les pagaremos muy bien.

Anny: Disculpe pero yo no lo conozco y nunca le haríamos algo así a nadie.

Señor: vamos chicas, la moral es cosa de antes.

Valen: (parándose y muy enojada) No diga eso! Yo tengo moral y nunca le haría eso a nadie, tal vez usted si porque la perdió quien sabe donde pero nosotras dos somos muy respetuosas y nunca traicionaríamos a alguien que ni siquiera conocemos!

Anny: si señor discúlpeme pero no nos puede decir eso, nuestra respuesta es muchísimo mas que obvia, un grande NO!

Señor: Como quieran, pero no saben de lo que se pierden. (dejo una tarjeta sobre la mesa y se marchó)

Ali: wow, que fue eso?

Anny: la verdad no lo se pero espero no tener que lidiar con esto en la gira.

Trent: mejor nos vamos de aquí.

Pagaron la cuenta y regresaron al departamento. El fin de semana transcurrió normalmente, Anny y Valen practicando, Ali estudiando para la universidad, Trent mirando televisión y buscando las llaves de su apartamento. De un momento a otro el lunes ya había llegado. Era ahora la mañana y Valen y Anny estaban despertándose.

Anny: Valen que hora es? (dijo bostezando)

Valen: (mirando el reloj) uhh son las 11.30 a.m

Anny: QUE?! VISTAMONOS RAPIDO O NO LLEGAREMOS A TIEMPO EL PRIMER DIA! (dijo vistiéndose lo más rápido que podía)

Valen: Genial! Simplemente genial! Tarde el primer día esto nos va a costar el trabajo!

Anny: cállate y vístete, estas perdiendo el tiempo!

Las chicas se vistieron y se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron. Al llegar al estudio para su sorpresa no había nadie en la sala de ensayos.


End file.
